Fancy Neko and Stray Neko on the Run
by MitsumiXVI
Summary: In a world where cats are Nekos when home alone, the fancy Neko Mitsumi gets whisked away by the stray Neko Roxas after he tried to get some money, and discovers a new world in the process. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Rated T for language and blood and violence in later chapters. Trial run to see how it does.


Fancy Neko and Stray Neko on the Run

_Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix. My ideas and characters belong to me. Some are from friends (Not on the Fanfiction site) and I have the permission to use them. Inspired by the Vocaloid song, "Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life!" Rated T for Teen; Violence, Blood, and Slight Language._

_ In front of humans, they are the household cats we see and love. Alone, on the contrary, they are just like us; with the exception they have cat ears and tail. These Cat-Humans known as Nekos live alongside us as cats to bond with us, and so they don't scare us with being part human and part cat. This is a story of a street Blonde Neko who gets a fancy White Neko into some crazy situations.__ This is a trial chapter to see how it's received. Please comment and review._

Chapter 1: Chaos Ensues for the White Cat

Sitting on a rooftop was a medium sized yellow colored cat with piercing blue eyes and black paws. He was staring into the window of a two-story house where he saw a white cat sleep at the window sill. He knew the owner of the house, a college student known as Drak, was a wealthy man. To this yellow cat, being rich meant having a lot of food. Having a lot food, in turn of his logic, meant having meat, and ice cream.

"Mitsi, I got to go to school now." Drak went over to the white cat and softly petted her. She remained asleep. Drak smiled at the cat he loved and then proceeded to the door.

The yellow cat hopped down onto the ground and quickly ran to the porch of the home. Faking injury, which he did so well with faking a sprained back leg, he lied down and meowed as if in pain. Drak opened the door and saw the poor cat.

"Oh my-…Come here little guy…" Drak picked up the cat and set him on the couch and put some cat food and water in separate bowls nearby. Once he hastily bandaged the 'sprained' leg, he left.

"Me-…" The cat stopped meowing and smirked. With a sudden blink of the eyes, the yellow cat was now a 16 year old boy with spiked blonde hair and matching ears.  
He wore a black short sleeved shirt, a very loose silvery tie, a white jacket with black lining, baggy dark denim jeans with a few holes, and black tennis shoes.

"What a fool." The boy glanced at the dry cat food and picked up the bowl, "Not this crap.", He poured down the sink drain and activated the garbage disposal.  
Upon doing so, he woke up the white cat, who wore a lavender collar with a golden bell and a white ribbon loosely tied around her ear. She looked over, seeing the boy and jumped off the window sill.

"Huh?" The boy looked over at the white cat who stared him down with blue-violet eyes, "I forgot about you."

The white cat's glare increased and she in turn turned to a 16 year old girl with mid-neck length blonde hair with red tips and white ears. She wore a mid-thigh long strapless dress with a lavender fringe, a short sleeved sky-blue unzipped jacket, and sky-blue sandals with a slight heel.

"Obviously, thief." She folded her arms.

"Huh. Cute." The boy then turned to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream, "Want some?"

"What the hell!" The girl's eye twitched in irritation, "Who asks someone that?"

"Just wondering." The boy grabbed a spoon and began to eat, "This is so good…"

"Then it's a wonder the ice cream truck hasn't killed you." The girl took the spoon from his hand.

"Tsundere." The boy smirked and then asked, "How do you know I'm a stray?"

"First off, I'm not a tsundere…" The girl hissed, "Secondly, you're the creeper who's been stalking this house for nights on end!"

"You're in denial." The boy told her, "And what's this?" He caressed the bell in his fingers, "Fancy…"

"It's an Aerith brand collar thank-you." The girl glared him down.

"The name's Roxas," The boy smiled, "Now where does your Master keep his money?"

"I'm not telling you!" The girl hissed.

"I won't take too much." Roxas told her, "I need it, Miss…?"

"No, and it's Mitsumi!" The girl stepped back.

Suddenly, they heard rapid knocking from the front door.

"I heard some noises officer!" A female neighbor said from outside.

"Who's in there!" The policeman yelled.

"Oh catnip!" Roxas snapped his fingers and quickly opened the window.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mitsumi ran to grab him, but instead, he grabbed her hand as he sat in the window sill.  
Then, in a sudden movement before she could react, Roxas jumped backwards as he held onto the hand of Mitsumi, and landed in the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
